


burn and fade

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: On Sakaar, Loki wishes he could escape his memories. The Grandmaster is all too willing to oblige in the worst possible way.





	burn and fade

**Author's Note:**

> First written on my [Tumblr blog, ](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/171029666059/i-blame-veliseraptor-and-led-lite-for-this) thanks to [ veliseraptor ](http://veliseraptor.tumblr.com/) and [led-lite](http://led-lite.tumblr.com/) filling my head with ideas. Much appreciated! :D

 

 "I wonder," the Grandmaster looked Loki up and down approvingly. "How is it I came to be so blessed with your loveliness?"

Loki offered him a bright, false smile. "Just lucky, I guess." _Or,_ he thought, _you can thank Hela_. The thought of her name brought with a tidal wave of memories and emotions. Finding Odin. Odin dying. Thor returning. Thor gone. Finding peace on Asgard. Landing in a heap of trash on Sakaar. A lifetime ripped away in a moment. It was all Loki could do to keep himself upright and smiling when he wanted to curl up in a ball and scream until his voice gave out.

The Grandmaster gave him a look that said he saw through him. "Something more, I think." He shook a mocking finger at Loki. "Someone's not telling me the truth. But that's all right. I can be very forgiving. You can keep your secrets."

_I don't want them. Make it stop._

A slow, satisfied smile crept across the Grandmaster's face.

*** * ***

"You're taking advantage of me."

The Grandmaster chortled at that. His fingers skimmed lightly across Loki's bare hip. Music pounded around them. People and motion and noise everywhere. But when the Grandmaster's attention focused on Loki, everything else fell away. Just the two of them. Their own little oasis amidst the chaos.

"Advantage? Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" the Grandmaster smiled. Fingers drifting up Loki's body to settle along his jaw. "Is it taking advantage when you want it? When you beg me to take care of you?

"I did no such thing," Loki said.

"Are you sure?" the Grandmaster repeated with a little laugh. The fingers came up to Loki's temple, circling in a small motion.

"I...," Loki felt woozy suddenly. Mind setting adrift. He reached out to grasp at his host, worried about falling even though he was already lying down. His mind clouded and Loki blinked once. Twice. Stared at the man who was eyeing him with amusement.

"How did I get here?" Loki asked.

“There, there,” the Grandmaster smiled as he pulled Loki into an embrace, patting his hair soothingly. “It’s all right. I’ll take care of you.”

Loki clung to him even as his thoughts whispered something was wrong. 

*** * ***

"Sometimes," Loki could hear the slur in his voice. A small, panicked voice in the back of his mind knew what was happening, screamed its objection. He cleared his throat and tried again, as if it would help. "Sometimes, I wish I could forget." The words still slurred.

"Oh?" came a soft voice, oozing sympathy. The voice was attached to the hands touching him, Loki was sure. The same voice that offered him a glass of sweet liqueur, urging him to drink up.

"Yes," Loki said, trying to shake free the growing fuzziness in his head. "It would be nice to not think. About everything. For a while." Just a little break. From remembering. From the crushing weight of death and destruction and all that was lost.

Thor. Odin. Asgard. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think of them.

"Hmm," the soft voice considered this. Hands still in motion over Loki's bare skin. Loki wondered what happened to his clothes. He didn't remember taking them off.  "That might be arranged."

_No,_ the small voice grew dimmer and dimmer before washing away in darkness.

*** * ***

"What is this?" Loki sniffed at the concoction he was handed. Sweetness and something...familiar. He couldn't remember.

The Grandmaster waved a dismissive hand. "Just a little pick-me-up. My own personal recipe."

Loki gave the glass a dubious look. "For what purpose?"

The Grandmaster laughed. He plucked the glass out of Loki's hand and took a sip, smacking his lips afterwards. "Yum!" He held the glass out for Loki to take back. "Energy. Stamina. You name it. Helps to get you back to full power after our little soiree last night. And gets you ramped up for the one later today," he said with a wink. "Bottom's up."

All Loki remembered of the previous night were hands, and bodies, on him. In him. Waking up confused and sore and alone and a faint voice in his head urging him to run. Before the Grandmaster swanned into the room and began fussing over him.

The hand holding the drink under his nose didn't waver. Loki took the glass back and tipped its contents back in  a single motion. As he swallowed it down, he felt the Grandmaster's fingertips settle on his temple. Gone was the manic, affable affectation. In its place was a creature of old, still and terrifying.

"Good boy," the Grandmaster whispered as his fingers danced across Loki's mind.

Loki wanted to vomit up the liquid he'd just drunk. As soon as the urge rose up, it faded away along with the memory of having thought it. He swayed on his feet before a strong hand wrapped around his upper arm. The Grandmaster was smiling again.

"So," he said. "I did promise you that tour. Let's get on it!"

Loki smiled back easily. "Sounds wonderful."

*** * ***

"So," the Grandmaster looked away from the game he was playing to where Loki stood alone off the side. "Still feeling taken advantage of?"

"I don't know what you mean," Loki said, wondering if he was being teased. The Grandmaster loved teasing him. Asking him about memories and a life before Sakaar. Loki didn't know why he bothered. His answers were always the same.

Delight danced across the Grandmaster's face. "No, I guess you don't."

Before Loki could ask what he meant, one of the players whooped in triumph. "Point!" The Grandmaster and the rest of the players groaned. The scoring player waited for the Grandmaster to acknowledge him before bounding to his feet and over to Loki. He inspected Loki from top to bottom, front to back while the other watched and waited, before choosing the item of clothing he stripped off Loki.

The group applauded his choice and he returned to the game. The next point would decide the winner, leaving Loki bare and granting the winner the right to celebrate with the game's prize.  

The Grandmaster had already lost the game, being too far behind in points. But he would play to the end.

He always loved to watch.

*** * ***

The party had only barely begun. Everyone was still fully clothed. Loki sat among a small group, chatting and laughing, drink in hand.

The Grandmaster was busy on the other side of the room. Surrounded by his guards and a lone captive. Working. It was a big job running a whole planet. Loki didn't know how he managed it.

"Loki. Loki!"

Loki looked up at the sound of his name. The captive the Grandmaster was dealing with was calling him. Loki set aside his drink and crossed the room. The man's face brightened and he smiled, happy to see Loki coming closer. The Grandmaster noticed Loki's approach and beckoned him to stand by him. Loki adjusted his path to go to him and the captive's face immediately dimmed.

"Well, I can't help but notice a little something, something there," the Grandmaster laughed. He pulled Loki closer, laughing again at the stormy look that crossed the blond man's face. "Tell me," the Grandmaster said, curling an arm around Loki's waist. "You know this, uh, this...you call yourself the Lord of Thunder?"

"God of Thunder," the man said. He stared at Loki intently. "Tell him."

Loki laughed in disbelief at this stranger's gall. "I've never met this man in my life."

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Update: this now has a sequel [Uneasy Lies the Head.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832293)


End file.
